Applications, programs, functions, and other assemblages of programmable and executable code are typically written for third party (ie., “customer”) usage. Therefore, effective code is written in such a manner that third party usage scenarios are enabled and meet third party expectations. However, such expectations may be difficult to meet when an application, program, function, or other assemblage of code that has been designed to run on an existing platform attempts to run on an older, or otherwise different, version of the platform.